


An Icy Hot Swim

by minx4572



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minx4572/pseuds/minx4572
Summary: Lexa and Clarke take a walk on the beach, then take a tumble in the sand.





	An Icy Hot Swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please be gentle.

Even though the lake’s moonlit drenched sands froze my feet, I had never been so hot in my life. Watching Lexa dive crazily into the ice cold water sent shivers up and down my spine. Her smooth legs reflecting the moonlight before they disappeared under the water. I gazed at the spot where Lexa had just been, holding my breath until she popped her head out of the still water, scattering the surface like a stone shattering a fine piece of glass. 

“Clarke, come here. The water is great.”

“No, it’s not,” I said. “It’s freezing.”

“But don’t you want to come in and give me a kiss?”

“I...but it’s...” so damn hot, I though. 

“Come here.” Lead ordered. 

My legs moved toward her of their own volition. I never could disobey her commands. 

“Uh uh,” she said. “Stop! Take off you clothes first.” My mind struggled against the thought of being naked on the deserted, yet very public beach. But, I obeyed, wanting to hold her steaming body close to mine. I slowly undid the buttons of my shirt, unclasping my bra as I went down the row. Unsure if it was my desire, or the chill midnight wind, my nipples sprung to attention before my lace bra could even hit the sands. 

Unzipping my fly, and pushing down both my jeans and panties, I left my clothes in a pile behind me as I headed for the lake, toward my waiting Commander. My body was radiating heat, so I no longer felt cold. I was so hot. I had a sudden image of the water boiling around my feet as I entered the water. 

It didn’t. In fact, it hit my ankles and I stopped. The water was cold. Damn cold. I was still burning with desire, but damn, there was no way I was going to get in. Lexa, sensing my inability to enter the frigid water, began to swim toward me, and as the water became shallow, she crawled. She crawled through the water with her beautiful brown hair clinging to her face, bright green eyes reflecting the moonlight. I couldn’t help but stare at her bare back, and incredible naked ass, coming out of the water toward me. She was stunning. 

My eyes fixed on her backside and didn’t leave until I felt her warm tongue on my ankles. I looked down as her hands started to travel up the insides of my legs. I felt her fingers parting my lips, and I gasped. 

“I see I am not the only one who is wet,” she said as she observed her glistening fingers. I was trembling as her tongue entered the spot where her fingers had just been. She kissed and licked my dripping vagina and said “What’s the matter, Baby Girl? Are you cold?”

“N-No...I am so hot. Please, Lexa. I need you. Oh god, I need you.”

“Shh,” she said as she nuzzled her tongue between my parted lips. Shaking, I could feel my pleasure rising. Suddenly, she pulled her mouth away, gave a quick laugh, and splashed me with the icy water. “If you want more of this, and need me so bad, then you are going to have to come in here and get me.”

To my chagrin, she turned around and dove back into the water, leaving me behind, shivering with desire. Fifteen feet away, she stopped and held out her hand, beckoning me to come to her. 

Damn her, I thought, and ran into the chilly lake. I heard her laugh as I gasped and cursed the cold, and just before I reached her, she dove again. Out of reach. She did this four or five more times before I finally gave up chase and headed back for the beach. Goosebumps dotted my flesh as I rose from the water. All I felt now was exhausted and a little bit of anger. 

Before I was fully out of the water, I heard Lexa’s splashes behind me. I turned just as I was tackled into the shallow water. I struggled to get up again, but she had pinned both of my arms above my head, and looking up, all I could see where her dripping breasts. Her rosy nipples were hard. 

“Aw. You’re mad. Please don’t be mad at me. I was only teasing.” She lowered her head and kissed my forehead. Again I struggled to rise, but it was no use. She was too strong. Letting my left arm go, she pushed the wet hair from my eyes. Slowly I began to burn again. She let my right arm go, but I made no move to stop her. She clasped my head with both hands and pushed her sweet tongue deep into my mouth, drawing a moan from me. Her kiss continued as her hands traveled to my breasts, pinching my nipples, making them rise to her touch. 

Reaching up, I caressed her back, then drew her into me, needing to feel her warmth. 

Her hands were searching, exploring every part of me, and each area she explored with her hands, she next explored with her mouth. She nuzzled my neck, bit my ears, and teased my breasts some more. She was slowly making her way down my body, paying special attention to my belly button. With first her finger, then her tongue, she probed my navel, making me squirm, making the desire burn even brighter, turning my clit rock hard. I was trembling, trying to guide her, to make her end my agony. I needed her, needed her right now. 

With her tongue still making circles around my belly button, her hands reached down and grazed my pubic hair. Her fingers pulling and testing it’s length. They traveled further, and suddenly plunged between my dripping lips, opening me wide, but not fully entering me. Moaning, begging, pleading, I asked for release, but she was content with her teasing. Suddenly, she lifted her head and smiled, a grin that meant I would soon be in extasy.

Giving my belly button one last kiss, she brought her head down to my mound and sunk her tongue in deep, grabbing my clit with her teeth, just as she drove two fingers into me. I was swimming again, but this time with the rippling waves of impending climax. God, she was good. So good. Licking, biting, sucking, and thrusting. I pushed my pelvis into her hoping to get more contact. My heels sank into the soft sand. Plunging into me with the fingers of her right hand, her left index finger played with my navel, intensifying the waves, making me moan and gasp and beg. The feeling had gotten so much stronger. With her fingers, her tongue, and her being, she sent me into oblivion and back, the orgasm ripping through me. My muscles contracted around her fingers and tongue. 

As the contractions slowed, she slowly disengaged her mouth, and came up to kiss me again, letting me taste my own salty oceans. Kissing me long and hard, she finally released me and said, “You’re not cold anymore, are you, Clarke?” All I could do was smile. 

Getting off of me, she reached for a pile of clothes, smiled and headed up the beach. Without warning, she stopped, turned back around, picked up the second pile of clothes and gave me a devilish smile. Uh oh, I thought. Instantly, she took the second pile of clothes and threw them into the water, looked back at me then started to run up the beach laughing. 

Looking into the water it was my turn to laugh. It wasn’t my clothes she had thrown in the water. It was hers. I watched them floating in the shallow waters for only a few seconds before I ran after her, snatched my clothes away, and ran for the car.


End file.
